Subastas y apuestas
by Dark.Zaire
Summary: la mejor manera de salvar una vida, conseguir los ojos de un shinigami y otra death note, todo al estilo de Kira por supuesto! -w-


**One-shot!**

**hacia años que no publicaba algo sencillo como este corto!**

**¿quieren saber de que trata?**

**digamos que Light termina en el mundo shinigami por eso de "no iras al cielo ni al infierno" y bueno, aqui lo que pasaría a continución.**

**PSD: les recommiendo ver este video para que entiendan un poco mejor el fic:**

**www. youtube watch? v=WjFY_fAAowU (quiten espacios)**

* * *

><p>-Comencemos señores!- anunció el presentador de extraños cuerno con un maso en la mano y subido en un pequeño estrado- ¿Quién quiere ser el primero? ¡Vamos, vamos que es posible que no quede mucho tiempo!<p>

Un murmullo casi molesto invadió a todos los presentes quienes trataban de ponerse de acuerdo. Muchos discutían acaloradamente con quien se que tuvieran al lado, nadie se ponía de acuerdo!

-Yo- se alzó un voz nueva y poco grave- 200 días.- sentenció sin expresar emoción alguna, ni confianza ni duda, ni lastima o sorpresa.

-El nuevo dice 200 ¿Quién le enseña a contar?

Y esta vez multitud de risas se esparcieron entre los dioses de la muerte quienes siempre aprovechaban una buena broma.

-Yo digo dos años y medio!- gritó un esqueleto envuelto en un chaleco afelpado color fucsia con un par de gogles negros en la cabeza.

El dirigente volvió a reír y continúo en tono sarcástico.

-Parece que estamos bastante arriesgados el día de hoy!

-Pues yo no pienso arriesgar mi apuesta en bobas suposiciones! ¡20 años mas!- un shinigami que podría considerarse viejo entre los demás renegaba apoyado en un bastón gordo y que si uno veía en el ángulo correcto se apreciaba un rostro de nariz aguileña y cejas tupidas.

-¡Vamos bastante bien! ¿Alguien tiene una opinión diferente? ¡Adelante, inclusive si dicen 5 días aceptaremos sus ideas!

-Ya te lo dije… le quedan solo 200 días- y pronto el murmullo se aminoró al escuchar la seria afirmación, aquel tipo estaba bastante seguro de si mismo y a pesar de ello todos eran conscientes de que nadie podía saber realmente cuanto tiempo le quedaba a un humano sin utilizar los ojos.

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro muchacho?- pregunto molesto el anciano de la oferta mas grande hecha hasta ese momento. La conducta del otro comenzaba a irritarle, sobre todo el hecho de creer que sabia mas que un viejo pero sabio anciano dios de la muerte.

-Simple intuición- contestó el otro sin tan si quiera sostenerle la mirada mas de 5 segundos.

-Cambio mi apuesta!- gritó el esqueleto de chaleco felpudo- ¡Que sea año y medio!

-Muy bien! A menos que alguien quiera dar otra fecha se cierra la…

-¡Diez días!- aventuró una voz casi débil perteneciente a una especie de lagarto semi-descarnado que cargaba con su libreta debajo del brazo, los demás volvieron a iniciar con las platicas entre sí obligando a que el dirigente de las apuestas a actuar como el juez de una corte.

-¡Silencio todos!- el shinigami con el mazo en la mano regresó una mirada incrédula al lagarto quien sonrió y serpenteó la lengua un par de veces.

-Si el chico puede arriesgar así una apuesta ¿Por qué yo no?

-¡Zaforen, no seas tonto!- lo regaño el mas viejo- ¿Qué no vez lo que hacen? Esos dos seguro que estan confabulados y esperan hacer creer a los demás que a esa humana le queda poco tiempo para después cambiar su apuesta y dividirse el premio!

-¡No te metas en mi juego viejo huesos de trapo! Yo soy el que decide cuanto tiempo apuesta! Y, en todo caso ¿Qué si pierdo?

-Maldito imbécil!- volvió a quejarse el anciano.

-Y ¿si pierdes?- pronunció el que había iniciado la apuesta- ¿Qué tal si apostamos algo mas?

-¿Cuál sería la gran idea?

-¿¡Lo ven! Esos dos están juntos en este juego!

-Basta… me refería a apostar no solo sobre la vida de la humana.- de nuevo, con el sonido de su voz, había hecho que el resto disminuyera las demás voces.

-¿A qué te refieres chico?- el shinagami con el mazo pareció interesado en lo que el nuevo tendría para decir.

-Veamos… técnicamente es imposible deducir su fecha de muerte exacta sin la ayuda de nuestros ojos, pero aun así siempre tenemos un ganador, el cual, como puedo afirmar seré yo porque estoy seguro que esa humana no vivirá mas de 200 días, de tal modo que me gustaría pedir una parte extra del premio para la humana gracias a la cual habré ganado, los perdedores le otorgarán a la humana el resto de su tiempo de vida… de lo contrario, yo le daré el tiempo que me queda al ganador, pero los demás no tienen porque hacerlo si no quieren- su boca ce cerró una atmosfera un tanto pesada envolvió a los shinigamis reunidos, aquella había sido una propuesta bastante provocativa y a la vez con un precio bastante alto, el chico iba en serio.

Por su puesto que nadie quería dar su tiempo de vida a una humana, pero la idea de tener toda la vida del shinigami joven también sonaba bastante apetecible. Por supuesto que los reunidos no eran esos holgazanes que solo utilizaban el cuaderno cuando estaban al borde de la muerte, sino que todos eran dioses codiciosos y que gustaban de almacenar cientos y miles de años robados para sí.

-Yo entro!- anunció el anciano- ¡Bastardo presumido que cree saberlo todo!

-Bien, es la primera vez que se apuesta algo así, pero en fin. Del resto que habían hecho apuestas ¿alguien mas acepta entrar al juego de Yagami?

Los otros dos shinigamis miraron dudosos al par de apostadores que jugaban su propia vida, los dos eran igual de tercos y necios. Precisamente por ello decidieron abandonar la apuesta inteligentemente antes de que se les ocurriera algo mas descabellado.

-¡De acuerdo! Las apuestas son: 200 días según Yagami y 20 años según el viejo Zintze ¿no hay cambio en las apuestas?

Los dos negaron sin decir palabra alguna y esperaron a que el otro diera su resultado… Yagami sonrió, hacía mucho que no lo hacia, esa curiosa sensación de saber que alguien estaba a punto de morir por su culpa, pero que quede claro, él lo hacia por una buena causa.

-201 días con 19 horas!- anunció el shinigami.

Todos miraron sorprendido al mas joven quien seguía sin demostrar emoción alguna. Yagami solo extendió la mano para recibir su premio (20 años mas) y esperó a que el viejo diera a la humana el resto de su tiempo haciendo que su vida se prolongara aun mas de lo que el viejo había dcho que su vida duraría.

El cadáver del shinigami se convirtió en cenizas y solo quedó su libreta y los ojos que había desalojado de su lugar para estar seguros que no se haría trampa.

-Supongo que ya no los va a necesitar- dijo el ganador recogiendo tanto el cuaderno como los globo oculares del recién fallecido.

Al acabarse todo, Yagami regresó junto a Ryuk y le entregó el par de ojos, estaban algo descuidados pero sin duda le servirían.

-Ahí tienes, tal como lo prometí.

-Jaja ¡en verdad no has cambiado! Mira que hacer tanto escandalo solo para conseguir un favor a un viejo amigo, o y claro volver a alargar la siempre disminuyente vida de Amane Misa, eres muy listo.

-No seas tonto Ryuk, olvidaste la razón principal, conseguir una death note extra, ahora puedo regresar al mundo humano y terminar lo que empecé.

Los dioses de la muerte caminaron hacia la zona de los portales, Yagami inspeccionando la libreta y Ryuk los nuevos ojos.

-Como podría describir este de-ja-vu?- se preguntó Ryuk- bueno, en fin seguro que esto se pondrá interesante Kiehehe.

* * *

><p>~FIN?<p>

~por supuesto que es el fin! no pienso hacer continuacion!

~pero...

~ u.u es un one-shot.

**Aclaraciones:**

**-para entrar a una apuesta cada quien apostaba 10 años del resto de su vida (poco tiempo tratandose de dioses de la muerte)**

**-tambien es necesario "quitarse los ojos" porque aparece la imgaen del humano sobre el cual todos tratan de adivinar.**

**-el ganador obtenia los 10 años de los demas y "apartaba" la vida del humano solo para sí.**

**-los ojos de Ryuk: bueno si vieron el video se pueden dar cuenta que ryuk no tiene pupilas y (segun lei algunos comentarios) probablemente era porque habia "prestado sus ojos" entonces Light le regresa los ojos del shinigami que ha muerto como un favor.**

**-¿para que coño quere Light ir al mundo humano? ¡No sean flojos y utilizen su imaginacion!**


End file.
